


Charmed

by luns



Series: the stars are aligned but they don't align for us [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, wizard!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luns/pseuds/luns
Summary: “Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!”― Harry Potter and the Deathly HallowsThe wizard AU I have been working on for months is finally here. (Not a Harry Potter AU, though)





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so...  
> I have been working on it in my head for months now, but only after a friend inspired me I actually sat to write it down. There is hyunghyuk, but they're not the center here. I decided to work more on plot than romance this time, so let's see how this turns out.  
> Also, I'll soon link you all to their fic, because it's really good but it hasn't been posted yet.
> 
> [EDIT] Here are the moodboards: https://pin.it/qhc6t5obnp542y
> 
> (Twitter: @_lunis)
> 
> Feedback is not necessary but it's appreciated, it gives me the strength to work harder. ;-;

“Witches don't exist, silly!” the little girl chimed in, she was about eight and had her long black hair tied to the side by a pink ribbon that matched her shorts, showing her scrapped knees and dirty legs. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt from some baseball team he didn't quite know much about. “If they did, they would all be evil and I would hunt them down anyway.” She shrugged.

“Oh, we have an aspiring witch hunter here!” He laughed, but she just rolled her eyes and walked away mumbling something about stupid adults that think kids don't know anything about reality. It would be cute if only she was right, but Hyungwon being himself a familiar just made things sound amusing, to say the least. 

An old woman behind the counter sighed loudly, shaking her head in shame. “Forgive Soo-Ji, she's going through a phase, a very annoying one.”

“Don't worry, noona! We all go through that, right?” He smiled politely when the woman chuckled and packed Hyungwon's groceries. “Besides, she's not wrong, is she? Witches don't exist.”

She nodded along with what he said. “Oh yeah. At least she's not one of those delusional kids that grow up thinking they can sprout some kind of magic like Harry Potter, specially at this time of the year. Our neighbor's kid, that terrible boy, he decided to start playing around with grimoires and spell books he bought online after the last Halloween. His mother is going nuts over the mess he makes in his room, burning down black candles all day and acting like he's actually cursing his school teachers. I'm glad Soo-Ji has her head in place.”

With a warm laugh he picked up his things from the counter, agreeing with her and waving his goodbyes. Kids were always something else, mainly the ones that knew nothing about magic, about life, about the dangers of messing with something they had no control over whatsoever. He had an idea of who she was talking about, the boy from the owners of that inn by the sea, probably. It was most likely that he wasn't actually causing any harm in trying to summon things and creating spells, since he didn't have any magic, but Hyungwon's sense of reponsibility told him he should warn Kihyun about it, and maybe – just maybe – guide him there at night to make sure nothing was out of place, no dark being accidentaly summoned to this plan.

The way back home was painfully long.  
Hyungwon hated having to be the one to go out and run errands, but today he couldn't run away from it, since all the others were too busy preparing for their Halloween Party, which wasn't actually a party because no one was invited. It would be the seven of them again sitting down around a full of sweets table, laughing and telling jokes before Kihyun decided they should offer something to the nature and complete some ritual he was barely interested in. Maybe Minhyuk and Jooheon would make them carve pumpkins, and turn that into a contest, and maybe Hoseok and Hyunwoo would want to try and convince Kihyun to move back to Seoul again, to no avail. Again. But other than that, it would be the same as always.

He trailed the way towards the woods, past the houses and last inns around the village, climbing up the hidden trail they had made and into the closed trees and vegetation. Normal people, regular humans, they could get easily lost there, the lights that guided the way only visible to magic people and familiars, leading up to a very, very far from civilization big wooden cottage house.

“I'm back.” He said stepping inside, handing the plastic bag to a big black dog that was watching him. “Hyunwoo-hyung, take this to Kihyun-ssi, please? These are the ingredients he said were missing for dinner.” The dog took the bag in his mouth and walked away, heading towards the kitchen where Kihyun was probably towered by pans and edible things. It was good to be back home, finally a place he could rest, and Hyungwon wasted no time before going back to his original form: black fur, pointy ears, long tail and strong claws. If anyone looked for him later, they would find only a very sleepy black cat laying among the pillows on the couch. He had done his part, he deserved a nap.

 

Hyungwon didn't deserve a nap.  
Hoseok stared from his place in the ceiling at the sleeping cat, annoyed that the famliar could rest while the rest of them had to work. The ferret made a disgusted noise with his mouth and climbed down, jumping from the pictures on the walls to the couch and then to the floor, leaving the living room. It would be useless to try and wake Hyungwon up, the cat was like the devil himself when they interrupted his sleep.

Halloween was a very special date for whoever had magic, when they could feel at the peak of their powers, ready to give more to their familiars and thank all superior beings for their fortunate life. And if on regular days they all admired watching Kihyun work his magic, when they hadcelebrations it was even more amusing. The kitchen had flying utensils and self stirring pans on the stove, vegetables being cut by knives that looked like were being held by invisible hands while the wizard himself was sitting on top of the table, reading a recipe book with his short legs dangling down, moving from one side to the other. “What do you think, Changkyunnie? Should I bake more cookies?” He looked up, ashy-blonde hair falling over his eyes that were now glued to the owl on top of the fridge. Changkyun cocked his head to the side and then shook it. If Kihyun baked more cookies they would have to deal with a very hyper hare throughout the night, and he could bet they were all too drained for that. 

“Hm. Maybe a pumpkin pie, then? Are the pumpkins in the backyard good to go already? I can work a spell to mature them if that's not the case...” Kihyun flipped the recipe book's page, Changkyun sighed loudly enough to make him look up. “What? I won't let Minhyuk eat all the sweets, if that's what you're worried about.” He chuckled. “Besides, I knock him out easily if he becomes too much. Or ask Hyunwoo to sit on his head like last time, that dog is huge compared to a snow hare.” Changkyun could swear the laugh Kihyun let out was the most evil sound he could make. If he were to kill someone on a sadist outbreak, that's probably the last sound the person would hear.

Small and dangerous, their wizard.

He kept on turning the pages in silence, reading the recipes when the kettle on the stove made a sound Kihyun silenced snapping his fingers, having it float towards a mug resting by his side and filling it with boiling water. “Fancy some chai tea?” He asked the owl that simply shook his head negatively. “Geez, did you even have something to eat today or are you keeping space in that belly for the party food?” If owls could look guilty, that's exactly how Changkyun would have looked like before flying out the window.  
At least, this time Kihyun didn't summon him back for an explanation.

Changkyun flew all the way to where he could hear laughter and footsteps, stopping on a branch to watch the human form of Minhyuk and Jooheon with their arms full of firewood. The hare and the raven took some time before they noticed him, almost under his branch when Jooheon looked up and grinned. “What's up, birdie?”  
He jumped down, falling to the ground already looking like a young man, brown hair and beaten up clothes he usually wore when they had work to do. 

“Kihyun hyung needs a pumpkin.” His voice deep and hoarse from lack of use. “I came out to look for it, check if the pumpkins we have already matured.” 

If Minhyuk were in his original form, his ears would surely be up by now, attentive to what he was saying. But at the moment Changkyun could only imagine the snow hare looking like he had seen a predator. “Ah! Some of them matured already, but you better double check, we probably lost some to hungry animals that roam the backyard.” He said, shaking his head to move the white hair off his eyes. “Is Hyungwon back already?”

Changkyun nodded, not moving to help the other two, just falling into step by their side, hands in his pockets. “Yup, back and probbaly asleep. Hyunwoo hyung brought the bag to Kihyun hyung with the things that were missing and is now helping Hoseok hyung with decorations.”

“And you?” Jooheon questioned with narrowed eyes. They knew Changkyun too well, always finding an excuse to make someone eles do his job, disappearing when they needed him the most, and usually choosing the easiest task before any of them could protest. It didn't help he seemed to be overprotected by Kihyun, always acting like the youngest of them all, like a small kid that was too lost to be given any kind of responsibility.

Changkyun hummed and smiled at both. “I'm checking the pumpkins.”

“Yah! You liar! How dare you? You didn't even fly there, you came to us before because you're too lazy to do that yourself!” Minhyuk complained, kicking his shin – nothing too violent, just enough to be noticed. “You never compromise, you petulant owl!”

“Hey!” Changkyun complained. “I am going to check the pumpkins, I just came here to see if you needed help first!” They both stopped walking to glare at him. “I mean it! Geez, okay, I'm checking the pumpkins, no need to get butthurt over something this stupid, come on...” He didn't wait for a reply, simply tranforming and flying away.

Minhyuk groaned and hit his head against Jooheon's shoulder. “I swear I'll kick his ass someday! How unfair is this? We're carrying firewood and he's just checking on pumpkins. Hyungwon is probbaly sleeping, Hoseok and Hyunwoo are having fun with decorations. Next year I'm calling dibs on checking on pumpkins!”

“Hyung.” Jooheon started with a frown.

“I'm serious! Don't you even dare doing it first, you hear me?” Minhyuk knocked his head against Jooheon's shoulder once more.

“Hyung.” the man turned to him. “Why are we carrying firewood?”

“Cause Kihyun ordered...” Minhyuk cocked his head to the side with a confused expression, not getting Jooheon's pointed look at first. But then it downed on him. He opened his arms and let the firewood fall, but never hit the floor, just floating a couple centimeters. 

Jooheon did the same, eyes still locked with Minhyuk's. “If you tell anyone about this...”

“I won't.” He assured the raven.

 

The cottage was decorated with orange elements, from pumpkins to candles and leaves that were tied together. The table had all kinds of food they all liked, and fancy sweets Kihyun made for dessert, all to be downed with a blackberries and lime punch. He always took halloween serious, celebrating the samhain, offering to the dead and having his familiars eat as much as they wanted.  
Hoseok liked it, but he couldn't help feel every year something was off.  
There was always that time of the night, after they had eaten and joked and were all too sleepy to keep their human forms and chat, that Kihyun would just sit there and stare at nothing in particular, like he was drawn to another dimension, like he was watching his life flashing before his eyes, except he looked emotionless everytime.

“Do you think he's alright?” Hoseok asked, turning his head to face Hyungwon sitting beside him with a glass of punch in hands. Like he hadn't slept all afternoon, he yawned.

“Dunno.” He shrugged. “It reminds me I had something to tell him but I forgot to do it earlier. There's a kid, he's messing with spells and grimoires, I don't think he's having any results, but maybe...”

“It could be dangerous.” Minhyuk cut in, sitting between them, chewing on a cookie. “Mainly because this kid has no idea what he's doing. Is he like Kihyun?”

Hyungwon shook his head, noticing Hoseok's relieved sigh. “He isn't a wizard, he's just infatuated with stories, but I'd like to make sure he's not accidentaly summoning things and putting curses on his teachers.”

Hoseok laughed along with Minhyuk, much to Hyungwon's surprise. “Oh, is that what he's using magic for? Bold.”

“Bold until someone dies, or worse!” He sipped his punch, feeling Minhyuk's head leaning against his arm. “You know how things can get...”

They sat silently for a moment, all eyes on Kihyun. “Yeah. Do you think he feels worse on these days?” Minhyuk asked. “He went through all the trouble of reclusing himself here in Jeju, running away from everyone, he shouldn't feel like this anymore. It's been a while already.”

“I don't think he feels safe just yet, still considers himself a menace.” Hyungwon said, head turned to lay a butterfly kiss on Minhyuk's head, not realising Hoseok was watching them instead of Kihyun. “It must be horrible to feel like this.”

Minhyuk nodded softly in agreement. “Poor thing, I wish we could help, somehow.” He lifted his head a little, watching Hyungwon. “In this form, can you still see in the dark?”

“Yes.” He grinned and Minhyuk opened his mouth to add something, but Hoseok stood up abruptly. 

“I can't do this.” He said rolling his eyes with a smile. “Hyungwon, don't forget to tell Kihyun-ssi about the boy. Minhyuk, work on being subtle.” And at that he shrank back to his orginal form and walked away.

Kihyun heard everything Hyungwon said, it was late and they were the only ones outside besides Changkyun on a branch nearby. Minhyuk was sound asleep in the living room, Hoseok was probably in the attic, Jooheon on a tree in the backyard and Hyunwoo guarding the surroundings. Hyungwon told him everything from the talk with the woman in the grocery store, and complaints about the boy and his obssession with magic.

“I will check on it in the morning, but I don't think he's powerful enough to summon something.” Kihyun said, eyes fixed on what had been a bonfire. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“It's okay.” Hyungwon said. “Do you want me to acompany you there?”

Kihyun shook his head, distracted. “I'll take Minhyuk, he's sensitive to the softest trace of magic, I guess he'll be useful.” Hyungwon had to agree, the hare was great at feeling if something was off. He could insist on going too, but they had this agreement on trying not to get noticed, being as invisible as possible, and three guys suddenly leaving the woods to walk arounf the village would be too much. “I don't think the protecting spells I put around have faded out just yet, but you can never be too careful.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Hm, you're right.” 

“You should get some sleep.” Kihyun said. “I'll need you to be on the look for some herbs I'll need in the morning.” He smiled, tearing his eyes away from the faded fire for the first time since Hyungwon sat by him. “Take Minhyuk with you, if you might. He'll leave white hair all over the couch.”

He chuckled and nodded, setting the glass he had been using aside and obediently turning into the black cat everyone was used to, he graciously stretched out and jumped from the bench to run back inside. Kihyun was right: Minhyuk was asleep on the dark couch, leaving a trace of white hair all over it. He bit the hare's ear, watching him wake up and yawn, motioning his head with a low 'meow', asking to be followed.  
They fell asleep on the pillows under the dresser, cozy and warm.

It would've been a great night if Hyungwon's chest wasn't so heavy, a bad feeling coming over him.


End file.
